


Secrets revealed

by Kakashisith



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Uchiha Itachi, Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, First Time, First Time Topping, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Uchiha Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke finds out, what`s going on between Hatake Kakashi and his brother and decides to join the fun.Sasuke is almost as old as Itachi.





	Secrets revealed

A single golden leaf pirouetted down an invisible spiral of breeze, spinning through the air as it let itself be carried down. It shook slightly, as if it could have been whisked away any second by the grip of an icy wind, but it kept floating down the twirling course. It blew past Kakashi`s face and landed lightly on the ground, the shiny, vibrant colour standing out against the ambers and bronzes beneath it. It was so delicate, that he wanted to reach down and pick it up and hold it close to his heart, smoothing out any creases, but something told me that it belonged there, this corpse of what was once summer.  
Thoughtful, he looked up tp the sky.  
* The summer is over,* he leaned against the tree, breathing in the cool air, relaxing. He was tired, and wounded. But as usuually, he didn`t care about his wounds.  
"Here you are, Kakashi," said Itachi behind him. He came next to Kakashi and touched his silvery, spiky hair.  
"We should go to my place, so I could check your wound," Itachi added, and pulled Kakashi close to him by his silvery jacket what was covered with blood.  
Kakashi made no sound of pleasure or pain as he was drawn into Itachi`s arms. He tried to pull away, but it only made Itachi to grip his weakened body tighter.  
"Let... go of me...please..."  
"I cannot, Kakashi-san," Itachi looked his pale face."I don`t want you to collapse here."  
Kakashi sighed.  
Itachi guided him through the dark alley to his house and pushed the door open. Kakashi resisted his desires and simple fought to stay conscious.  
"The wound is not so serious..."Kakashi lied.  
"Don`t lie to me,"Itachi sounded angry. "I`m worried about your life!"  
*Damn it,*the Copy Ninja thought before he failed to hide a moan.  
Itachi knew, that Kakashi was just too stubborn to die. Or show any signs of pain. The Uchiha both resented and lovet it about him.  
"I finally have you here, Kakashi-san..."Itachi whispered. Deactivated Sharingan eyes looked to his fingers as he held them up to his eyesight. They were covered in blood.  
*His blood...*  
"Ugh..."Kakashi looked down to Itachi, who was trying to get his ANBU jacket down his shoulders.  
There was long stillness between two men, until Itachi finally spoke.  
"Help me to get your clothes off, will you?"  
"Fine..."Kakashi wasn`t able to finish the sentence.  
"You`re not in the position to protest." Itachi placed a cold hand on Kakashi`s shoulder. The Uchiha earned a glance from the Copy Ninja, who still stood against the wall.  
*That pained look. I think if I was in the same position, I would feel the same.*  
"Kakashi..." Itachi took his hand, guiding him slowly through the dark rooms. Kakashi shivered.  
Itachis bedroom, it was going to be strange to be here again, but wonderful. A place to recover, to find his feet again and this was just the bedroom for it.  
The room was silent for an hour and a half seemed to pass between the two. Itachi managed to bandage Kakashi`s wounds.  
"How are you feeling?" Itachi asked, monotonely, as usual.  
"My body is killing me..."  
There was an odd silence that had passed between them, Itachi`s eyes were glued on Kakashi.  
"Itachi-san?"  
"Yes?"  
"Did you touch my face a while ago?" Confusion ran through Kakashi`s weak voice.  
"I was checking your temperature, Hatake," Itachi lied. "You`ll recover soon."  
They gazed at each other, saying nothing but seeming to say everything.  
Itachi broke the silence.  
"Remember when we were hidden... the storm?"  
Kakashi nodded."Yeah. But why?"  
Kakashi was always so formal around his team mate Itachi.  
"I wonder if you where always this harsh?" the young Uchiha wondered. "I wonder if anyone ever was allowed to love you..."  
He gently pushed Kakashi to the bed and lifted his hands to rest tentatively on Kakashi's knees. Much as he wanted this, he was still a bit nervous. This was not something Itachi had done, with a man or a woman.  
Evading for just a moment longer, Itachi leaning downward, giving in to an earlier temptation and following the line of hair down Kakashi`s belly with his lips, to his erection. Itachi touched his lips to the wet tip, took the throbbing length into his mouth and felt more than heard the deep shuddering groan from Kakashi. Itachi had to be careful, Kakashi was injured.  
"Itachi, please'...I can't'...oh, please," whispered hoarsely and Itachi pulled back. Taking a deep breath, Itachi tried to calm himself just a bit, reaching over to pick up the small bottle of oil. His trembling fingers struggled briefly with the cap and when it popped open Itachi spilled a small amount onto Kakashi's stomach.  
Itachi shook his head, so the black hair was flying around his pale face, trying to clear it somewhat. Pouring some of the oil into the palm of his hand, Itachi used it to coat his fingers, and, pushing aside any lingering misgivings, he brought them down to the entrance of Kakashi`s body.  
"Tell me, if it hurts..."Itachi whispered.  
The small opening there was tight, resisted his efforts to penetrate, but Itachi persisted, finally pushing one finger past the tight, muscled ring. Kakashi made a soft sound, arching upwards and pushing his finger a bit deeper. His wanton display made blood rush straight to Itachi`s cock and he throbbed painfully, wanting to be inside him with a need that bordered on desperation.  
Carefully, Itachi pushed his finger deeper, willing the muscles there to loosen. Almost as if he'd heard his, Kakashi relaxed, letting the finger slide deeper still. Itachi twisted his finger slightly, working it in and out until the movement was easy and smooth.  
Withdrawing, Itachi oiled his long fingers again, this time pressing two fingers in and this was a bit harder, he saw Kakashi's hands shift to the loose blankets beneath them, and knot into them. But he didn't protest, didn't ask the Uchiha to stop, even tilted his hips up, silently asking for more. Itachi pushed harder and again, Kakashi`s muscular body opened for Itachi, resistance easing as Itachi worked at the muscle, waiting for him to relax, to accept and a handful of heartbeats later he did.  
Again Itachi withdrew, more oil and this time he spread it over his cock until it fairly dripped, slick and wet. Itachi was ready, beyond ready. All hesitation burned away by need and he tugged on Kakashi's hips, urging him to wrap his legs around his waist. He did it instantly, and Itachi leaned forward, steadying his cock with his hand, until the tip was pressed against Kakashi's anus.  
Itachi almost came right then from the soft pressure and it took every ounce of control he had left within him not to simple thrust inside. Instead, Itachi pressed gently, leaning forward. Resistance, and Itachi slid his hands down to Kakashi's hips, holding him as he pressed a little harder. The muscled ring finally gave, enclosed over just the head of his cock and Itachi heard Kakashi suck in a sharp breath, his face tight.  
"Itachi..."  
Now Itachi knew he was hurting Kakashi and he would have pulled back, but Kakashi refused to let him, holding him against his body with his legs around Itachi`s waist. And so Itachi waited for the tension to leave him and surely not even the thardest ANBU trainings could be as difficult as this, to kneel here with just the very tip of his cock wrapped in tight heat.  
Finally, an eternity or a heartbeat later, Kakashi relaxed, and Itachi eased in a bit further, stopping at any hint of pain. Itachi entered him in careful degrees until finally he was buried inside as deeply as he could go.  
Itachi pulled back ever so slightly, pushed back in and Kakashi Hatake moaned, loudly, obviously not from pain and that uninhibited sound coming from him was the most erotic thing Itachi had ever heard.  
Again, in, out, and Kakashi clutched at the blankets, tightening his legs around Itachi and Itachi complied, thrusting in with a bit of force now, a bit faster.  
Moans had given way to almost unintelligible words and Itachi closed his eyes, just listening to the passion-roughened voice below him.  
"Yes..yes, oh gods, yes, please, Itachi, please, please, PLEASE!" the last was nearly a shout as Itachi thrust in hard, his hand capturing Kakashi`s neglected erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts.  
A hard piece of willpower, Itachi opened his eyes and he looked down at Kakashi, seeing him in this instant as Itachi had never seen him before. His hair was in a wild disarray, his skin flushed, his hands clenched into fists as his body rocked slightly backward with every thrust of Itachi`s hips. And nothing had ever seemed as beautiful to Itachi as he seemed in that frozen moment of time...  
Itachi`s climax slammed into his as Itachi slammed into Kakashi. A broken scream tore free from his lips as Itachi poured into him, felt Kakashi's hands grab his arms, digging bruise-deep as his cock strained in Itachi`s grasp and he came in a rush of liquid fire over his hand. Itachi pushed as deeply inside as could, struggling to get deeper still and he screamed again, helpless in a rush of pure sensation that he couldn't have controlled even if he had wanted to. It seemed that it would never end that Itachi would spill all that he was deep inside the haven around his cock.  
And then it was over...  
Kakashi held him, gently petting his hair and when Itachi felt as if he breathed without sobbing, he pulled back, to see him. And looking in his eyes, Itachi thought he saw something then, something that Itachi had never thought to see in him, certainly not directed at him.  
Itachi thought he saw fear.  
But then Kakashi blinked and it was gone, leaving Itachi to wonder if he had imagined it.  
"Oniichan?"

"Sasuke?" Surprised, Itachi turned his head, only to see Sasuke standing on the doorway. Then he smiled. "Come, join us."  
Sasuke stood stiffly in the embrace and Itachi released his hold, instead sliding his hands over Sasuke's chest, down his sides.  
"You're a bit tense," teasingly, and then with some concern, "Hey, you're really tense, are you sure you're all right with this?" Sasuke nodded, he couldn`t keep his eyes away from Kakashi.  
Itachi returned to Kakashi`s side, kissing him deeply. "You okay with this, Hatake?"  
"I guess so," Kakashi said hastily, relaxing a bit more under the gentle massage. "I just...I'm not...I'm not accustomed to this," he said finally.  
"I'd already assumed that much." Teasing again, gently and Itachi wrapped his arms around Kakashi again, hugging him. Kakashi leaned back into that warm body and found his earlier nervousness easing.  
"Would it make you feel better if I promise that if you feel uncomfortable you can leave anytime you like, no questions asked? And I won't do anything that you won't like." Itachi laughed softly," Sasuke, as you see, keeps staring at you."  
Turning in the circle of Itachi's arms, he pulled the younger man against him and found his lips with his own.  
Kakashi pulled back slightly and drew Itachi's lower lip into his mouth, sucking gently. The younger man gasped and then pulled completely away.  
Kakashi turned his gaze at Sasuke.  
"He's hesitating." Itachi whispered.  
Sasuke reached out and moved his hands across Kakashi`s body, stroking the taut hard muscled stomach, running my fingers through crisp silver dusted chest hair, and finally, locating his nipples. Kakashi gasped and Sasuke started out gently, and then was soon pinching them until they stood hard and swollen. His eyes were closed, lips a bit open, face flushed.  
He must have counted the hands by then, for he half sat up, gasping a little, and Sasuke`s hand met Itachi's as the brothers stroked over his body, gentling him as they might a wild animal.  
"Be careful," Itachi warned, "he`s wounded..."  
Sasuke licked Kakashi`s neck, then went down to his shoulders. With very little resistance, he allowed it, and drawing a quick breath of eagerness, Sasuke bent his head over Kakashi`s chest. His mouth found one of his nipples, and, remembering his response to the pinching, Sasuke nibbled gently. It felt almost impossible to be there, with Sasuke`s mouth on his skin, a nipple between his teeth and the unique scent of him surrounding the younger Uchiha.  
Sasuke wanted more, and so he began to trail slow kisses down his chest and stomach. He let his tongue linger briefly to dip into Kakashi`s navel, and then he reached out and touched Sasuke.  
Sasuke kicked Itachi very gently and nestled up to him against Kakashi's legs.  
Sasuke moved into a kneeling position. Once on his knees, his head resting on his elbows, Kakashi didn't really need anymore encouragement. A large hand slid slowly down Sasuke`sback, making his spine tingle, before it moved further down and Sasuke had to stifle a moan of pleasure. When Kakashi toyed with him, one blunt finger sliding around his slick opening, Sasuke arched backwards, giving him no doubt as to what he was there for.   
Sasuke felt the thick blunt head of his cock againsthis body, and relaxed himself while taking a deep breath. And then he leaned forward, moving into Sasuke, and he let the breath out in relief. No pain, only that delicious burn he'd felt many times before, but never from Kakashi.   
He held still then and Sasuke realized Kakashi was afraid of hurting him.  
"Don't move," Sasuke heard Itachi whisper, and he saw his older brother moving behind Kakashi. Kakashi gasped, and moved forward before catching himself and becoming still again...  
The bed moved a little as Itachi shifted, and Sasuke buried another swift surge of jealousy. This was new to him, especially with Hatake Kakashi.  
Sasuke could feel Kakashi tense up behind him, as Itachi entered him. To distract him from the discomfort, Sasuke rocked back and then forward slightly, feeling a faint brush of air across hisback as Kakashi sighed.   
"There, that's it, just relax, you're so tight," Itachi soothed, kissing Kakashi`s exposed neck. "Don't move, not yet. Just...just a second now," Itachi's voice was a little more ragged now, and Sasuke smiled as he shifted down even lower on his elbows.   
"There! Now, just enjoy the ride."   
Sasuke could feel Kakashi's hands clench desperately in the sheets as a particularly hard thrust from Itachi shoved him deep inside Sasuke. Sasuke himselfstarted to moan and cry out, his voice hoarse from desperate hunger to come.   
Then Sasuke felt Kakashi moving, tearing one hand away from the sheets and fumbling past his hip. When he grabbed onto Sasuke`s cock, the young Uchiha couldn't help crying out loudly, his voice shaky at the pure pleasure of being touched. Breaking the rhythm, Sasuke shoved back hard, driving Kakashi as deeply into him as possible.   
Strangely enough, it was Kakashi who gave in first, gathering Sasuke even closer and pouring himself into him. Sasuke could feel Itachi driving in harder, pulling closer and he did the same, grinding his ass against Kakashi, as his hand tightened on Sasuke`s cock.   
That did it for Sasuke. He lost everything and screamed, thrashing and writhing as his orgasm slammed into him, over him, around him, just as Kakashi was in him, over, and around him. Sasuke could feel the remains of his release and then Itachi howled and it was almost like a second orgasm, his pleasure covering both Kakashi and Sasuke.   
At some point,Kakashir collapsed on top of Sasuke. Sasuke`s knees gave out at almost the same time, dropping the three of them to the bed. They layd there for a long time, Sasuke`s body not even protesting the lack of air. Sasuke could have happily suffocated then and there, but Kakashi managed to roll slightly, removing his weight and Itachi's off of Sasuke and he drew a deep breath.   
Sasuke gave Itachi a shy smile before he dropped his gaze. Kakashi looked really exhausted, he was almost asleep.  
"Are you okay?" asked Itachi.  
"Yes."came a quiet answer.  
"Are you certain?"  
Instead of answering, Sasuke hugged his older brother.  
Pulling Sasuke into his arms, Itachi kissed him deeply and then said softly,"I love and want you as much as I love and want Kakashi."


End file.
